


The Improbable Song

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John and Sherlock wrote a silly song for their kids, John used to be in a band, Kidfic, Sherlock's maxim about 'once you have eliminated the impossible' turned into a kids' song, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song that Sherlock and John made up for Violet and Ford when the kids were little. All the spoken word bits are usually shouted out by either the kids or Sherlock or John. (OR all of them at once, if that's their mood).</p><p>It's a very silly song, meant for quite smart and very young kids. Everyone has added verses over the years, naturally, but these are the original words.</p><p>As overheard by Mary and Nirupa, and Mycroft and Sally, while the kids, Sherlock and John were busy in their shock blanket fort, in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/522693/chapters/982647">Shock Treatment: Medley</a>.</p><p>The audio <a href="http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/35318591283/so-noodling-about-i-turned-sherlocks-maxim">is on Tumblr now.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Improbable Song

Once you have  
el-im-in-at-ed  (That means ‘got rid of’)  
The impossible  
Whatever’s left  
However im-prob-a-ble  (that means 'unlikely'!)  
Must. Be. The. Truth.

Polar bears in golfing shoes  
Dogs with fur in greens and blues  
Crime scenes without any clues  
(Is that very likely?)

A polar bear has big hairy toes  
And needs to swim, and walk on ice floes  
So golfing shoes are just silly.  
What are polar bears in golfing shoes?  
Quite impossible!  
(How would they tie up the laces?)

Once you have  
el-im-in-at-ed  
The impossible  
Whatever’s left  
However im-prob-a-ble  
Must. Be. The. Truth.

But a dog whose fur is multi-hued  
May have owners who are quite rude  
And dye his hair embarrassing colours.  
What is a multi-coloured dog?  
Only improbable  
(and very disappointed in his owners).

Once you have  
el-im-in-at-ed  
The impossible  
Whatever’s left  
However im-prob-a-ble  
Must. Be. The. Truth.

The scene of the crime is always filled  
With evidence if you’re very skilled  
Even dirt and ash can tell a story  
What’s a crime scene without clues?  
Perfectly impossible!  
(Especially for certain detectives!)

Once you have  
el-im-in-at-ed  
The impossible  
Whatever’s left  
However im-prob-a-ble  
Must. Be. The. Truth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sing, sing a song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558152) by [ihnasarima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/pseuds/ihnasarima)




End file.
